


Bad Faith

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pole Dancing, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Harry comes home to an empty bed, and goes clubbing to solve that problem.





	

His mission was done, the Dark Artifact safely in the Ministry corridor he'd dreamed of often in fifth year, and now visited weekly as an Unspeakable. Harry returned home dejected, tired, and feeling twice his age. He didn't want to go to bed in his empty house though, he thought with renewed sadness. Climbing into the shower, he decided just as the first warm jet of water splashed his face: if he wasn't asleep in an hour, he'd go to Bad Faith.

Bad Faith was a new club in muggle London for muggles and wizards—not that the muggles knew who they were partying with. It was large, one level but wide inside, with raised platforms and sitting areas for VIPs, and a giant turntable in the center facing the DJ for dancing. After tossing and turning in a too-big, too-empty bed, counting the seconds in sheep and the minutes in the blinking red of the clock, it was decided. Harry Potter whipped off the blanket and sat up straight.

It was past time to go.

The crowd to get in filled the avenue, but as soon as Harry pushed up to the front, the bouncers let him in. He nodded politely to them and walked down the red carpet and in through the large archway. The same thing happened in the VIP section. People introduced their friends to him and tried to take his picture. Strangers motioned him over to their couches. Waitresses brought him complementary drinks. After the third, Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned.

There was a pole on a platform at the front of the VIP section.

* * *

The techno base was pumping, the strobe lights were dancing faster than the crowd on the floor and turnstile, the DJ was milking the club goers for all they were worth, and Draco Malfoy was on the balcony over his club with a satisfied smirk on his thin, pale face.

A man in a black suit rushed up to him and yelled something above the heavy base. Draco turned to him in surprise. "Where?"

The wizard pointed to a lithe brunet dancing quite suggestively with a pole. Half the VIP section had turned from the DJ to watch. A blonde girl was even climbing over the couch to join him.

Draco grinned ferally, nodded to the attractive wizard, and headed downstairs.

* * *

The blonde finally dropped back into the VIP section, leaving Harry to dance. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest—or perhaps that was the music thundering in his ears. The pole was cool against his sweaty hands, hard against his back, his thighs. Harry spun and shimmied down, playing coy with the hands trying to touch his feet and blushing at the occasional pound waved in a fist. Suddenly a hand crept down his stomach. Harry turned, back sliding up the pole, and faced his new partner. A handsome blond man with steel grey eyes and a confident smirk reached around him and wrapped his hands around the pole, trapping him.

The brunet grinned, grabbed the blond's hips, and ground into them.

"Come here often?" the man shouted into his ear over the techno. Harry shook his head and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder. "What's your name, love?"

"Harry. And you are?"

The blond pressed Harry hard against the pole. The music stopped. The crowd screamed. "Draco Malfoy, at your service," he whispered, and sucked on Harry's earlobe.

The techno started again. Harry slid his hand down the blond's deep green silk shirt and down to his chest. He pushed. Ducking out of the man's arms, he spun around to the opposite side of the pole, leaned in, and hooked a leg around it. The music throbbed into his thigh.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Draco asked.

Harry dipped back and came up grinning. Head rush.

"It's not bad. Not my scene, really, but it's good for what it is."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry grinned coyly at him and hooked his hands into the man's belt loops. He tugged.

Draco came.

"What  _is_  your scene?" the club owner asked.

Harry shimmied between Draco and the pole. Sliding up Draco's hard body with a shy smile, he replied, "A quiet night at home."

The blond man grinned softly. "I think I can help with that. Give me five minutes." With a parting kiss, he drifted back down into the VIP section and out into the club.

* * *

"What possessed you to brave Bad Faith tonight?" Draco let the door slide shut behind him and put his cloak on the rack.

Harry tossed him his own cloak and trudged wearily down the dark hallway. "The house was empty."

"Empty, was it?" the blond drawled, hanging it up. "Well, in my defense, I didn't expect you to return quite this early, so I decided to hop over and keep everyone on their toes."

"I didn't expect it to be so easy."

The light in the bedroom went on. Draco followed it to find Harry unbuttoning his shirt in the walk-in closet. "Well if braving Dark Artifacts was so easy, what is it about an empty house that scared you into getting tipsy at my club on the off chance that I'd notice?"

Harry mumbled something.

"What was that?" Draco leaned over his lover's shoulder stopped his hands. "I couldn't hear you."

The brunet shivered and leaned back. Kissing the corner of his lover's jaw, he withdrew from the loose hug and tugged his shirt off.

Draco gripped his lover's hips and walked him backward. Harry hissed as his shoulders hit the coolness of the mirror on the inside of the door. "Really, Harry, what's so daunting about an empty house?"

His voice was teasing. Harry blushed and seemed to be looking at everything but the man before him. "I…I have a hard time sleeping without you, alright? And the bed felt so empty…"

Draco chuckled softly and cupped his lover's cheek. Raising Harry's face, he waited until those bright green eyes met his own. "Well," he whispered, "I think I can help with that."


End file.
